Chica the chicken
by Harmonized Karma
Summary: This is gonna be kid safe. I don't like making love stories as much anymore. Once i get better i'll type love stories XD Yea well thank you for reading.
1. Chica

Chica's story (FNAF Related)

Chica was a chicken, she was part of the crew on stage. Chica had 2 best friends and 2 friends. Freddy and Bonnie were her 2 best friends. Bonnie played guitar and Freddy singed. Freddy was stage leader, Chica and Bonnie were on both sides of Freddy. Most of all Chica loved pizza and cupcakes!

Her 2 other friends were darkened characters. Forgotten and not loved and not as used as much. They were Foxy and Goldie. Foxy and Goldie were used as parts. In a week they would be damaged and crushed. Chica knew her friends were inside the casing of metal and felt. Honest she didn't care as much but she knew how'd they feel if they were crushed and died twice more.

The night came and she found 2 usable bodies for Foxy and Goldie. They looked like pure gold. Chica smiled slightly than ran to the Parts and Service room to find Goldie and Foxy. The golden fox suite was quite heavy in fact so she had to find foxy quickly. A few hours later she found Foxy and said to foxy, "Foxy...? Please, you need to get into this golden fox suite, otherwise you'll die once more!" Chica said slightly worried. Foxy nodded without a care and he carried his soul out of the torn up red fox suite. Foxy smiled and tried to speak but his voice box was broken. Chica repaired it for Foxy and he could talk "Thanks Chica. Now are ye looking for Golden? The lad is somewhere in the backroom I think" Foxy said polity. Chica nodded and headed for the back room with the golden parrot suite it was tiny but it could fit on Foxy's shoulder. She found Golden and he was slightly happy to see her.

"H-h-hello Chic-ca! What are you doing with that gol-ol-olden Parrot suite?" Golden was curious and Chica replied "You need to get into this suite otherwise your gonna get crushed and destroyed by a crusher. I over heard a morning guard yesterday. So I felt worried for you and Foxy. Now please listen..." Golden nodded a bit slowly then placed himself in the Parrot suite and flew off to find Foxy's shoulder. Chica then followed them and told them to keep themselves hidden. They nodded and found the blocked off doorway that no one could enter. As they did Foxy waved bye and closed the door behind him.

 **THIS IS CHAPTER ONE OF CHICA'S STORY. Hopefully you enjoyed this little tad bit of the story. It took me awhile to think of something.**


	2. HIMVincentWilliam Afton

Here's chapter 2!

Chica smiled a bit. She was glad she helped them out but the surprise when she got back to the stage was bad. Freddy glanced at her and then whispered a bit ticked. "What were you doing off stage?! Your supposed to be resting for tomorrow! If I catch you off stage one more time, your gonna be banned from seeing the others. You got that?!". Chica responded with a firm nod to her head and scared 'Yes sir'. Freddy turned back to his position and rested until 12:00. They all powered on eyes darkened so as the night guard turned on the camera he wouldn't think they were turned on. It was 3 when Bonnie stepped off the stage to go after the guard.

Chica watched as he positioned a perfect standing pose in between two tables, as soon as that camera turned on, Bonnie made a cute little bunny face that looked as if he was innocent. The camera turned off and he made his way toward his hallway, and stood there. It was now 4 A.M and Bonnie made it to the supplies closet and made a bit of progress, Bonnie could tell the night guard was scared. But he did his easter egg with taking of his felt and metal casing head off and showed the head of his endoskeleton. He heard a faint screech from the guard and that camera turned off right away. Bonnie chuckled slightly and put back on his head and walked to the end of the hallway by the door. It was 5:30 now. 30 more minutes til it was 6. Bonnie had the chance now. His slender body appeared in the hallway. The guard had the camera in front of his face and right away Bonnie knew it was HIM. He jumpscared him but it turned to 6 right before he could grab the guard in his hands.

HIM looked up at Bonnie's face and smirked. "Silly old robots. They are so dumb these days." HIM escaped the office and escaped the old smelling pizzeria. Bonnie frowned and went back to his spot on the stage. Chica the looked back at him and said "Who was the night guard Bon? Was it erm..." she whispered lowly and quietly "HIM?" Bonnie nodded.


	3. Birthday Party

Chapter 3 is here! Yay!

Chica gasped, she then tapped Freddy's shoulder, Freddy murmured, "What do you need? The night's over, we have a big show tomorrow." Chica replied quickly, "F-Freddy! It... was HIM who was the nightguard! Bonnie even can tell you, he saw HIM!" Freddy's eyes went black with white pupils. "We can't trust HIM here. He killed us. We can't let him free..." Bonnie and Chica's eyes went black with white pupils also, they nodded. "But first we need rest. The show can't go on without us." Their eyes went back to normal, and they went back to their original places. It was a quick rest it felt like. The lights flickered on and the sound of the generator woke them all up. Well, one of the guards turned them all on as soon as the lights turned on. Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie were ready for the show today.

Michael Lanson was today's birthday today, he always came here every year for his birthday. Michael looked up at the 6 foot robots, he was a few inches taller than the last time the robots saw him. If he stood back to back with one of the robots he would be up to their waist. But enough about height, it was Michael's birthday. Freddy sang special songs for him, Bonnie played a special song on his guitar for Michael. The day ended, Michael looked at them all before he left. "Freddy, Chica, Bonnie. Thank you for the show. I wish I could I hug one of you." The guard looked at Bonnie then Michael. "You can hug Bonnie if you want or Chica. With Freddy, it's not safe. A couple years back we had an incident with an older Freddy. I rather not tell the story though..." Michael nodded and hugged Chica. Chica's soul smiled and started crying tears of joy. After that great hug, Michael left.

The guard waved bye to Michael. He went to the generator room and turned the generator to a low power. He switched off the lights and smiled at the powered down robots. "You guys do like your shows don't ya? Well thank you for making that kid happy. Night guys." He left the pizzeria with a smile on his face. They rested until 11:30, the night guard walked through the doors he looked nervous. As you could tell It wasn't 'HIM' witch it was Mike Schmidt. And if you were wondering who HIM was, it was Vincent.


	4. Flash Backs

4th chapter!

Mike was the new security guard for the next 5 days. Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie's identifiers that were built in the back of the endo head went off detecting it was HIM. Freddy chuckled and said "You guys better not screw this up. Got it?" Chica and Bonnie nodded. The clock hit 12:00 and chimes went off to notify that. Back to Mike Schmidt, he was in that small office listening to the taped message. He flipped threw the screens making sure nothing was coming after him. But when that clock hit 3:00 A.M things started to go wrong. Now Mike tensed up and checked the cameras faster than he did before. Bonnie of course scared him to death. Mike stayed on that screen until it went static. "Please don't hurt me big fluffy cute bunny..." Mike said as he searched for Bonnie once more. Bonnie was inching closer to Mike's office until that clock ringed a beep that it was close to 6:00 when really it was 5:00 right now. Chica went off stage and waited a while. Bonnie stood at the doorway of the office. Mike slammed the 'CLOSE' button and fast as he could. Now Bonnie had a good view of the guard that his identifier read that this wasn't HIM. Bonnie went back to stage a little surprised. The clock chimed 6:00, and Mike sighed and relaxed himself. Chica went back to stage as quick as she could so she wouldn't be caught. Mike opened the heavy door by pushing the 'OPEN' button. He walked a far distance near the door. He looked at Freddy curiously like he remembered them all. He could also feel that Freddy was staring at him like he also knew Mike. Mike shrugged and walked out of the old smelling building. He locked the door behind him and unlocked his car and drove home.

Bonnie then tapped on Freddy's shoulder and said silently. "F-Freddy sir...? I think that guard isn't *gulp* HIM..." Freddy snarled. "WHAT?!" Freddy then had a flashback 20 years back... "Freddy do you ever play and instruments" said a tiny voice. Freddy shook his head and the tiny voice replied. "Oh... Do you plan to?" Freddy shook his head again. Then a mother's voice peeped from a large crowd of people. "Mike! It's time to go home sweetheart." The tiny voice peeped back to his mother. "OK. Bye Freddy..." Freddy then waved bye to the child. Freddy came back to focus. "Y-You are stating the truth bon? Do you have any flash blacks?" Freddy said in a calmer voice. Bonnie then had a flash back 20 years ago also.


	5. Bonnie's and Chica's flash back

5th chapter :)

"Hey you, you birthday boy!" Bonnie said. To catch you up this is Bonnie's flash back. The child turned towards Bonnie and replied "Huh? What do you want Bunny?" the voice squeaked. "Do you want me to play a special song for you?" Bonnie asked. "What type of song?" "Oh you'll see tiny one" Bonnie said excitedly. The child nodded, and Bonnie asked Freddy a question. "Fred, could you sing the lyrics for the kid?" "Sure Bon" Freddy replied. Bonnie started strumming his guitar and Freddy chimed in "Hey kid, It's your birthday! Enjoy it here while you can, it's your birthday y'know!" The song had little lyrics so Freddy couldn't sing much but the child clapped. "Thank you Bunny! Your a good guitar player." "Why thanks kid. You should also say thanks to my pal Fred." Bonnie replied. "OK Bunny." The child thanked Freddy as well. The memory faded off and Bonnie said to Chica. "Chica do you have a flash back?" "Of course I do! I just gotta go back 20 years."

Chica's memory searched for the flash back and it soon came to her... "Chica what's your favorite song?" the voice chirped "The cupcake song of course! Want me to sing it for you?" Chica said happily. "Sure!" the voice said. " I love cupcakes, I love cupcakes! Do you too? I know I do, I know I do, LET'S HAVE A CUPCAKE PARTY! Yum, yum, yum, Hey Mr. Cupcake do you like cupcakes?" "Of course I do, wait, wait, no I don't sadly.." "Why not? Is it because you are a cupcake!?" "Yes, of course!" "I knew it, silly me, I love cupcakes, I love cupcakes, do you too? That's the song alright." Chica sang and said happily. "That's a cool song. Thank you for singing it to me." the voice said in return. "No problem!" Chica said. Then came a ringing voice of happiness rang from the door. "Mikey sweetheart! It's time to greet your father at home!" "Oh... OK, be there in a minute. Bye Chica." "Bye, you cutie!" Chica said as she waved a good bye.

The flash back then faded out at that point, and Chica's focus went back onto the real world and said."It's Mike, he's a adult now, and took the job here, we half to still go after him though..." Chica said sadly. "He was so cute when he was younger" Chica said "I know" Bonnie replied. "Freddy, we can't go after him, now that our memories told us that it's Mike."


	6. Chapter 6 - Cancelled (Im so Sorry!)

Cancelled. Im sorry, but I can't think of anything, I'll soon be coming out with another story though! I'll probably come back to this and think. 'Why did I cancel this wonderful story? I guess I could continue it!'

So sorry to the people who were waiting for the next chapter. I was waiting for too! I read my own stories too, don't think I don't! XD


End file.
